n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Clan Jutsu
Uchiha Clan Jutsu ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sharingan (Copying Wheel Eye) Two Tomes Description: The Uchiha track the movement of an opponent and do some minor copying of an opponents attack. It will also allow the ninja to pierce Genjutsu and see the surrounding reality for what it really is. In addition, the member can pierce another's body and see their chakra. Though the eye is not refined enough to see the tenketsu and chakra circulatory system, it can view the movement and flow of chakra. Three Tomes Description: It will allow the ninja to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. They can synchronize their movement to strike at an area moments before their opponent is even in that spot. It also grants the Uchiha the ability to do Genjutsu and hypnosis after locking eyes with an enemy of the user's choosing. This hypnosis can also be used as a Genjutsu counter without the requirement of forming any hand seals. Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi (Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade) Description: Using the developed vision of the Sharingan eye, the clan member hurls three Windmill Shuriken which have wire attached. While in the air the clan member can manipulate wire to make the blades circle the target, which results in the attached wire binding them. Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye) Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun Heavenly Illumination Technique) Description: Amaterasu is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Because of the amount of chakra needed to use the technique, it can only be used on a very limited basis daily. Though it is regarded as the strongest of Mangekyou's physical attacks, usage of the ability will degrade the eye further and lead the user to blindness. Tsukuyomi (God of the Moon Moon Reader Technique) Description: Tsukuyomi is a Genjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to generate a powerful illusion. This highly advanced technique can not be used extensively because of the toll it places on the user. To utilize the illusion, the clan member will look into the eyes of his opponent and cast a Genjutsu spell on them. The illusion takes place in the mind of the one affected, while under the jutsu the victim is at the total mercy of the user. The user has full control over space and time in the jutsu and can place the one affected through any hell they desire for any length desired. The technique itself only lasts for a second in reality, but the one affected could have lasted through several days of torture. To counter the technique, Mangekyou is not required. A highly trained normal Sharingan user can break the illusion, causing the Mangekyou user to experience additional weakness from using it. Susanoo (God of the Sea and Storms) Description: Susanoo is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield. The sword is formed out of the sake in the gourd it holds, meaning the sword has no true physical form. This legendary weapon known as Totsuka's Sword and the Sakegari (Sake Cutting) Long Sword, utilizes the main ability of the jutsu. Anyone or anything cut by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time. Like other Mangekyou techniques, usage of Susanoo will damages the eyes and health of the user. Magen: Kyouten Chiten (Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change) Description: Using the copy and counter functions of the Sharingan eye, the Uchiha clan member can stop the sensory spell cast on their body and reverse it back on their opponent. Utakata (Ephemeral) Description: The user will start this technique by using only one finger on their right hand. The target does not have to look into their eyes, a glance at the hand itself will be enough. Once inside the illusion, the Uchiha clan member can control the visions the ninja sees. This illusion can also be used to play on the fears of the target. Note: Only Itachi uses this technique.